wrimocatfandomcom-20200214-history
Acelia
Human female, 47. (Born June 21st) Straight. Uses magic Description Appearance Weight: 149 Body: Large frame, overweight, with average muscle tone. Endomorphic - People with an endomorphic body type easily gain weight in the form of fat or muscles but often have to work very hard to lose fat.. Some body hair body hair, with color similar to skin tone. Face: Oval - Only slightly narrower at the jaw line than at the temples, with a gently rounded hairline. Blue green eyes with no slant. Average irises, average eye spacing, and average-sized eyes. Protruding eyes. Curved eyebrows, medium-height eyebrows. Average forehead with horizontal wrinkles. Hair: Medium, auburn hair. Curly, red Skin: Yellow beige, sensitive skin. Birthmarks, Freckles Nose: A short or flat nose. A medium bridge, rounded tip, and wide base. Underside of nose is flat. Lips: Lips are thin, especially when smiling. Teeth: Medium teeth. Dental probems: None Hands: Medium hands with medium-length, medium-width fingers that have tapered tips. Long palms with many well-defined lines. Medium fingernails. Hand and fingernail condition: Manicured nails Palmistry - Types of Hands - Palmistry Basics - Fingernails - Diagonistic Tool Health Issues: Allergies Smell: Perfume or Cologne Voice: High pitch. Twangy quality - Sharp, bright sound (Technical: Often attributed to excessive nasality, but probably also has an epilaryngeal basis) Distinctive Voice or Speech Traits: Draws out her words Vocabulary: Poor, badly educated Distinctive Features: Freckles, a triangle shaped scar in between the thumb and pointer finger of her right hand Stance: Stiff, often holding her arms Walk: Eyes constantly on the ground, walks nervously Common Gestures: Plays with hair, fidgets Facial Expressions: Clothes and Shoes: Homemade dresses, she's rather proud of them Cosmetics: Whatever they use at the time Senses Health/Movement Personality Personality Flaws: Paranoid (Information) Obsessive-compulsive (Information) Antisocial (Information) Severity: Minor, not disruptive Mental Health Complaints: Anxiety (Information) Mood (Information) Severity: Severe, very disruptive Fears: Has severe social anxiety Weaknesses and Shortcomings: Nervous, shy, very jumpy Hopes and Dreams: To learn the full potential of her magic Desperation: At Stake: Most and Least Self-Serving Actions: Goals: Prejudices: Politics: Culturally conservative, Fiscally liberal, Expansionist, Local power, Political Beliefs: Moral Code: Though she is learning magic which is considered a "sin" she still sticks to the beliefs of the major religions Strengths: Secrets: Secrecy about Personal Information: Lies of Omission Emotional Attack: To hurt this character, one would: Reliability of Memory: Full of blank spots Sense of Humor: Clean Complex Light Intellectual Reticient Unique Passive (provides commentar Myer's-Brigs Motto: Myers Briggs Personality Type: INFP TypeLogic INFP Profile (http://typelogic.com/infp.html) Lifexpolore INFP Description (http://www.geocities.com/lifexplore/infp.htm) MBTI Types (Terse) Leadership: Follower - Not active in the decision-making of the organization but willingly supporting those decisions made at the top. Might see problems, but not willing to rock the boat. Group Role: Innovator Innovators use their imagination to create new and different ideas and perspectives. They observe the world around them, then use their imaginations to consider what they have observed from a number of different perspectives, and dream up new ideas and insights. Innovators often produce radical solutions to problems, develop long-term vision and demonstrate an apparent understanding of what cannot be clearly known. This role most closely corresponds with INFJ, INTJ Myers Briggs personality types. For more information, see: The Role of Team Members Margerison-McCann Team Performance Wheel Team Management Profile Cooperation in a group setting: Enthusiastic and Helpful Style of Thinking: Idealist "Idealists look and respond attentively and receptively". This will give you the impression that they are truly interested in what you are saying and value your opinion. From the standpoint of conflict they are the exact opposite of the synthesist. They shun conflict and are always trying to be accommodating. As an idealist, they try to think holistically. Wholesomeness and assimilation are two very strong traits for an idealist. One of their prime strategies is to "Focus on the whole". Take the holistic approach. Nothing is in isolation. This viewpoint can open up new areas of discussion but can also distract you from the specific details of your specific problem. Idealist also tend to take a much longer view of things. They tend to be greater planners and are convinced that the world can be a better place if only people started thinking about the future and planning more. The fact that the idealist is more prone to plan may delay important decisions from being made or action from being taken but it can also defer impulsive action as well. This will give you more time to plan and set goals and standards. Idealists also tend to be very receptive listeners. They aren't interested in listening to a lot of data or facts however. They are more interested in "people" and "feelings". Because of this, they can be very good at gathering information. People relate to them and feel that they can trust them. Because of this interest in people and relationships, idealists will try and humanize an argument. When dealing with "manpower" problems or "Human Resources", the Idealist will never lose sight that these are people you are dealing with, not statistics or just other resources. These are people with families, obligations, problems etc. Idealists in positions of management can, however, tend to believe in the "Ideal" situation or method. Unlike the Synthesist, the Idealist will tend to concentrate on the "correct" method of carrying out a task as opposed to utilizing conflict to fuel creativity to find better methods. Idealists have valuable strategies but they must be used in the proper proportions in order to be effective. For more information, see The Art of Thinking. Personal Relationships Family Significant Other Friends Enemies History Was actually once a powerful sorceress, who was evil. Memories were erased, now she's a middle-aged tailor who isn't aware she has magic. Lead a cult Category:Characters Category:Main character